


Crop Top

by riacte



Series: MCC Hermits and Friends [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft championship - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Gen, j-jacket..., ladies get in line lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riacte/pseuds/riacte
Summary: Ren wears his wrestling outfit to the Minecraft Championship. He's totally not cold at all. He totally doesn't need to wear False's jacket.(Spoiler alert: he's wrong)
Relationships: falsesymmetry & rendog
Series: MCC Hermits and Friends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Crop Top

“Good luck for MCC, guys!” Xisuma said, gesturing for False and Ren to enter the realm portal he had just summoned. “All of the hermits will be cheering for you!”

“Thanks, X!” False grinned. Next to her, Ren just flexed his muscles. “I have a good feeling this time! Oh baby, we be cooking with gas today my dudes!”

Xisuma glanced at Ren, and lightly chuckled. “That’s a nice look, Ren.”

Ren was in his infamous wrestling gear, which meant he was half naked and in a Speedo. Despite False’s doubts about his outfit (“It wouldn’t offer protection!” “You’ll freeze!”), Ren insisted it was his “victory gear” since he had won the wrestling match against Jevin while wearing it (everybody knew he cheated, but whatever. They weren’t going to let Jevin get away with cownapping an innocent bovine.) In fact, Ren had asked False to wear her own wrestling outfit so they would match. False had staunchly refused, mainly because she wasn’t comfortable with wearing in front of people she barely knew. She seriously didn’t understand why Ren was so chill with it, but she supposed that was one of the differences between them. 

False and Ren waved at Xisuma and stepped through the portal. In a flash of purple and white, the two were teleported to the MCC server. The gigantic countdown clock loomed above them and the familiar colourful decorations came into view, but that wasn’t the first thing False noticed. The first thing she noticed was the sudden drop in temperature.

A chilly draft swept past the two of them and False instinctively hugged her jacket closer to herself. It was noticeably colder than last time.

“Ahh, I think Noxcrew lowered the temperature because people were complaining about being sweaty!” False said, realising the reason for the change. “This is kinda cool- pun unintended,” she added with a chuckle. “Now we can wear animal onesies and heavy outfits without dying of heat.”

“Yeah… that’s nice.”

False could sense that something was off from Ren’s hesitant tone. It wasn’t like Ren to sound unenthusiastic over something Noxcrew implemented. She spun towards her friend and instantly understood what was going on.

Ren was standing stiffly, his exposed muscled arms pressed against his sides. He had his sunglasses on, which prevented him from making direct eye contact with False. He shuffled and turned away. He was obviously trying to avoid False, which was… actually pretty difficult considering they were standing next to each other. False smirked, knowing _exactly_ what Ren was thinking.

“Aha! Your victory gear’s no match for this cold, right?” False teased him in an “ _I told you so_ ” manner.

“W-what do you mean?” Ren stubbornly replied. He subconsciously raised his hands as if to rub his arms, then placed them down again when he remembered False was there. “I’m not _cold_ , Falsie.”

False was unimpressed. She glared daggers at Ren for a bit longer, and could see him shiver slightly under her unwavering gaze. “ _Sure_ ,” she drawled. 

A few tense seconds passed. False nonchalantly tapped her feet on the ground. Then Ren abruptly sneezed.

“See,” False said brightly. “Just admit that you’re cold. Just admit that wearing your wrestling outfit isn’t the best idea.”

“I look cool in my wrestling suit!” Ren argued. However, False could see him nervously fiddle with his sunglasses. “First, you don’t want the mycelium on my head, and now you don’t want these fan-freakin-tastic guns? Geez, what’s up with you, Falsie? Don’t you know the ladies are linin’ up to get a piece of this Ren-Diggity-Dog?”

(In his hurry to defend his… questionable fashion choices, Ren had automatically forgotten False also qualified as a “lady”. And said lady, literally the only lady in the immediate vicinity, was rather unimpressed by Ren.)

False nudged Ren and chuckled. “Yeah, Ren, you do look pretty _cool-_ and cold. And vulnerable. You’re literally shivering, Ren! And it’s because you’re shirtless!” She exclaimed, a little cross.

Ren clicked his tongue. “But-“

“Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh,” False cut in, sternly wagging a finger in front of Ren’s face. She took off her jacket and tossed it at Ren. “Here. You’ll need it.”

Ren looked at the jacket, then at False. He swallowed. False’s clear blue eyes pierced him like a laser and Ren knew there was no arguing with her. “Okay, Falsie,” he shrugged. “You win.”

(Ren totally wasn’t cold at all. He totally didn’t internally sigh in relief when he put on False’s jacket, with the residue of her body warmth clinging onto it. He _totally_ didn’t regret wearing his wrestling gear. Totally didn’t.)

Well, at least Ren still managed to make a fashion statement. False’s jacket was way too small for him, so it looked like he was wearing a crop top jacket. So one way or another, Ren managed to attract attention and raised the eyebrows of several MCC participants. 

“Ohh, ladies get in line!” Ren cried out cheerfully. Next to him, a now jacketless False resisted the urge to facepalm. She loved her friend, but sometimes, he was just a bit of a derp. 

**Author's Note:**

> Man these RenFalse fics are just writing themselves... I've spent the entire week writing RenFalse fics and the total word count is more than 10k.. they seriously broke my writer's block... aaaAAAAAA.
> 
> Man. I miss the Blue Bats. But at least Ren and False will always be in the same team, right? _Right? ___
> 
> Anyways hope y'all aren't tired of my RenFalse spam :D have a wonderful day/afternoon/night!


End file.
